


All's Well That Ends

by Atma



Category: Lunar (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Post-Canon, Questioning of Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atma/pseuds/Atma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after the fall of Zophar and connections with the Blue Star have been rebuilt, Jean sits aside in her dojo in Meribia questioning why it was she fell in bed with another woman when a very special old friend of hers from Horam shows up to almost spoil the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Well That Ends

**Author's Note:**

> For my girlfriend, Koshka, who wanted the Lunar category to have more fic in it. And for me, too, who also wished the same.

A small pinch of golden light came in through the paper doors and walls that lined the sides of a small building in the north-eastern most section of Meribia. Lunn's mansion and dojo had long since been re-purposed, now that he had passed away, and the new generation had taken over and given most of it back to the people. A corner of it, however, remained a training hall just big enough to move in, with a small, private quarters attached to it. It was here that the light would seep in first before rising over the rest of the port town, glaring over a certain pair of eyes belonging to an amazingly naked woman tangled up in her bedsheets.

Next to her was an equally naked beastwoman she had managed to pick up a while back, completely unsure of how she wound up entangled with her on this intimate a level. It's not like she liked girls. Or did she? Was she just in denial? Life had finally settled down for long enough now that peace and happiness were all restored and everyone's pasts were tied up and all that. Everyone else she had journeyed with had wound up with someone, except her. She just kept on living and training as she did, hoping to take over the Blue Dragon style and refine it for any that come after her, so they could avoid the childhood and life she once had.

All this confused her so much. And the words of a certain woman back in Horam came to haunt her with more alarming frequency every day since she started bedding with another woman. That woman that proposed to her as the victor of that tournament, creeping on her everywhere she went, speaking of raising a family as wife and wife. She couldn't escape it; what if she had been right? What if she had snubbed her for shitty, selfish reasons?

The woman sat up and groaned, rubbing her eyes and the bridge of her nose, pinching at it a bit. A small hangover was starting to wash over her, too, the remnants of last night's booze still sticking to the bottom of a jug by her bedside. Her eyes glanced over to the beastwoman she had taken with her, admiring how soundly she could sleep with the dawn creeping in on them. They must have both barely slept. She stood up and made her way to the bath to try to wake up when she heard the other girl's voice calling for her.

“...Jean....Is it morning already?” the beastwoman murmured as she yawned and sat up, the blanket clinging to her breasts.

“Er, yeah, I was just gonna go freshen up and get ready for a long day of teaching! Never you mind; sleep and take what you will, just...don't leave this room until you're proper dressed, okay?” Jean said, her voice racing a bit, inhaling sharp as her face flushed and her feet sped up to carry her to the tub as fast as she could.

Hot water slowly splashed against Jean's warm cheeks, trying her best to alleviate the pressure creeping in her head from booze, poor sleep, and an amazing amount of internal conflict. She had always been considered the toughest out of all of them, both inside and out, and often carried them through the hardest fights if only by yelling the loudest, so why was she so waylaid by the words of a woman she had not seen the visage of in years? And for another matter, why did it matter so much it was over this? It's not like anyone on the Silver Star cared ever if you dated a man, woman, beast, in-between, or a god, just so long as you weren't trying to take the world down with you. They had enough of that to last them a few thousand years, thank you very much.

It was then that a slight knock at the front door pulled her back to reality. She shouted to the other room, asking if the woman she had bedded had gotten dressed yet, and if so, please get the door and take a message for her, she'll be out in just a second to tend to their needs. Jean darted out of the tub, dried off quick, wrapped a towel around her, threw her sandals on, and rushed for the door.

She saw the beastwoman standing there, having a lively chat with another lady, wondering what the two could possibly be speaking of. Towel pinched between her fingers, she held it close as she politely interrupted, planning on asking her guest if she could come back in a couple hours after she had had time to finish getting ready to take on the day.

That's when she took a closer look at her guest's face. She was older; a decade had not been kind to her, but still had that same creepy smile that had been lurking in the back of her mind lately.

“Am I interrupting anything?” the guest asked, sounding playful, eying Jean's towel as Jean stared in disbelief. “You two look, ah, busy.”

“Crap, when the hell did you make it here?” Jean sputtered.

“Nice to see you too, my cute tournament star. How long has it been since you left me behind waiting in Horam? A woman can only wait so long for the girl of her dreams; I had to marry one of those useless Bunny Karate practitioners, and let me tell you, they don't have half the spark you do. My brother was more than glad to help her conceive and....”

“Yo, I don't need the details. Just come in and shut up before anyone else sees you or hears you.” Jean urged the woman inside, sighing hard. “Look, I'm gonna get changed and make some coffee. You two sit tight and I'll be back shortly.”

Jean shuffled off, mumbling something about it being far too early in the day for this. She'd probably have to cancel her morning classes, or defer them to a senior student, in order to take care of this and sober up enough to focus. She returned promptly with three full mugs, handing one to the beastwoman first and then her very special guest, sitting down on her knees in seiza and looking at her.

“What brings you seeking me then ten years after the fact if you already up and went and found someone else?” Jean snarled a bit, tightening her headband and adjusting the lapels of her uniform.

“Oh, I was in the area with my wife and our kid, and was thinking of signing our kid up for some self-defense so she can kick dumb boys in the junk and I could laugh at it, and went hey, I think I know a woman for this! She's a real winner, with legs for days and....” the guest was interrupted.

“Can it. But yes, I can, ah, teach her, I suppose. Maybe not the junk part, but I can get her into shape. You do know it'll cost you; Silver makes the world go round, they say.” Jean tried to change the subject fast.

“Aww, you're no fun. Same as you always been, then. At least you finally sorted out your sexuality. That's good, at least. Was I the only one who could smell that off you? Or did it take this wild looking beast to tame you and rope you in? Did anyone else question it? Did you ever question it? Please, tell me it was my insisting on getting hitched to you that got you down the right path of life!” the guest snorted, watching as Jean's tan face went bright red.

“Wait, Jean, am I the first you've had like this?” the beastwoman asked, sounding shocked. “Surely someone like you could get whatever they wanted anytime! All you'd have to say is you saved the world and I'm sure you'd have men or women at your feet in no time!”

“Well no! I mean....yes? I don't know, shut up, both of you. I thought we were discussing business, not my sex life! For Althena's sake, I'm just glad Ronfar and the others aren't here to hear this; they'd never let me live this down.” Jean sighed, rubbing her face some more, her headache worsening.

“You know what they say though, honey, men are win, but women are fiiiiine! Okay, it doesn't rhyme, but you get my point. Seriously, stop stressing out, it's okay to be gay. Or in between. Or whatever. Just enjoy yourself and don't wind up with a lazy wife and a snotty kid like me.” the guest laughed and then sighed a bit. “Ahh, if only it had been you, I wouldn't be here. I suppose this is destiny.”

“I suppose I should thank you then; you certainly put me off ANYONE long enough that ending a dry spell like this is definitely making me sort things out. So good job with the creep factor and all, but it looks like I still win in the end.” Jean grinned, petting the beastwoman on the head. “Besides, isn't she adorable? I wouldn't mind coming home to this instead I think!”

“So I can start my kid in here today?” the guest asked.

“Yeah sure, that'll be 500 silver and...” Jean just barely couldn't finish her thought when the guest called out down the street for her wife.

A moment later, two more stood in Jean's guest room, one a rather heavyset and out of practice Bunny Karate practitioner who had definitely become more accustomed to the home life than the dojo life, and a small, bratty little girl, her hair up on one side like Jeans's, covered in bruises and scrapes and overalls that barely fit with a button missing. She was pretty sure the poor kid also had never seen a dentist. What a, ah, exuberant family this trio was. At least they didn't stink or anything, which is more than Jean could say for some of the beggars she's given board to so long as they work their asses off. 

“So um, this your kid? Ah, hi, I'm Jean, I'll be teaching you from here on.” Jean reached a hand out hesitantly, offering both her and the other mother a handshake.

“Yeah, I heard of ya. Ma calls you “The One That Got Away” and stuff! Other Ma and her fight about it a lot. It's funny!” the kid blurted out.

Jean and the beastwoman both tried to stifle back their laughter, failing to do so. At least she was an honest li'l shit, if nothing else.

“Oh good, looks like you two will get along just fine. And Jean, it's good to see you happy and settling down finally. You really deserved another woman to light your way for you. I'm glad at least that worked out; a happy end for all!” the guest wiped a tear from her eye, very much faking it, and letting out a small breath. “Well, it's been good seeing you. We'll get going now. See you whenever.”

The guest and her wife dumped down a bag of silver, barely enough to cover tuition fee, and began to turn to the door when Jean cleared her throat, speaking up loud and clear. “Uh, you mean see you at sundown, that's when lessons are done for the day.”

“No, I mean whenever. Thanks for taking this brat off our hands, now we're free to see the world! Enjoy your new moms, kid, your other moms will see you when you're all grown up! We love you, but we're so free now! Bye!” the guest and her wife bolted down the alleyways of Meribia, cracking up hard and doing cartwheels as Jean and the beastwoman both stared in shock out the door, their coffee getting cold.

“So, uh. Kid. Go get a futon from the hall and pick a room. I guess, you're uh, with us. For now.” Jean groaned and looked at the beastwoman, pouting a bit. “Hey, you. If you see those two freeloaders around, nab 'em and bring 'em back here. I'm not a damn daycare for loser moms who want a free second honeymoon. I'm not her Ma and you're not either; there doesn't need to be four moms to one kid, does there? Bah, maybe I should go ask Nall about this. He always was so good with kids.”

“You got it, babe! Though I suppose you'll repay me for it later tonight?” the beastwoman winked, her tail and ears twitching a bit, giving a toothy grin.

“Ahh, yeah. I...I suppose...I mean, last night was fun...” Jean flushed red, letting the kid go as she stood up and stretched a bit. “And you don't mind the whole, ah, visit or what she said?”

“Oh, pff, can it, cutie. Everyone has a questioning phase. She was right, though. It don't matter what you like, just don't blow up the house when I'm sleeping and I'm sure we'll get along purr-fectly.”

And so it went, the two began the hunt for the neglectful honeymooners, Jean trying not to get too attached to her cozy new home and dojo life, eventually settling down and reflecting well on the words of the creep from Horam and accepting herself as the local ladies' (wo)man. Hey, it could be worse, she could have wound up as confused as Lucia once was. And praise Althena's name she had at least not wandered into the wrong baths naked.

Jean eventually reached the conclusion that even crazies are sometimes closer to the truth than you imagine. 

Though that visage still made her shudder and haunted her in almost every dream she had.


End file.
